


Afterparty

by Stealthtable



Series: Royal Reception [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup comes back to help with that pesky zipper.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s even more self-indulgent teasing and I’d love it to bits if no one hates on me!
> 
> Feel free to yell in the comments!

Lucretia arrives back in her room on the Starblaster tired and a little giddy. The royalty on this planet sure know how to throw a party. When the crew had touched down, they’d been hailed as advanced scientists from parts unknown and the royal family had been extremely gracious. They’d hosted a formal reception for the crew, and it had been delightful if a little overwhelming. 

As usual, Taako and Lup had outshone everyone, mixing through the crowd as though they belonged while surreptitiously filling Lup’s purse with food, and Davenport had earnestly discussed transportation methods with the head of the local navy. Magnus had had maybe one too many flutes of champagne, and Barry had stuck by him, trying to keep him from starting arm wrestling competitions or bear hugging the wrong person. Merle had been overjoyed at the arboretum, and Lucretia hadn’t seen him for the rest of the night. And the locals had buzzed around Lucretia, asking her questions about her work, bringing her food and drink, and paying her compliments. It was far more attention than she was used to, but she’d had fun once she’d had a chance to acclimate.

Lucretia pulls off her shoes and stretches out her toes. The shoes are higher than her usual ones, and her feet are a bit achy. Just as she’s about to reach for her zipper, someone knocks on the door.

Lucretia crosses to the door and pulls it open, revealing Lup leaning on the doorframe and grinning. “Need some help with that zipper, babe?” she asks with a grin.

Lucretia smiles. Lup had teased her the entire time she had tried on dresses for the evening, as well as the whole time spent dressing and doing Lucretia’s makeup. Both of them had flirted and Lup had taken every excuse to touch Lucretia, making her buzz with want. Now, it seems, Lup is back for more. Lucretia can’t get the image of Lup on her knees in the dressing room, holding a gorgeous dress but looking up at Lucretia almost worshipfully, like she’s the most beautiful sight Lup’s ever seen, out of her mind.

Lucretia pulls the door wider. “Come on in,” she says sweetly, “I’d love the help.”

Lup saunters into the room and walks toward Lucretia. “Turn around for me, hon,” she says, and Lucretia obliges. Lup gently picks up Lucretia’s hair and smooths it to the side, then slowly runs a finger from the strap of the halter top down Lucretia’s spine to the top of the zipper at the back of the dress. “Ready? If you want me to stop just say so,” says Lup gently, leaning in to murmur in Lucretia’s ear.

A delicious shiver sweeps through Lucretia’s body. “I’m ready,” she replies, “help me out of this dress, please.”

Lup chuckles softly. “Eager, aren’t you,” she teases, running her finger along the top edge of the back of the dress. Lucretia stifles a moan. “But since you asked so nicely, once I get you out of this dress,” Lup continues, “I wanna make you come hard. Sound like a plan?”

Lucretia nods eagerly. “That sounds like a great plan,” she agrees. “I want the same for you.”

Lup grins, then slowly starts to lower the zipper, following it with her finger. “Hold still,” she murmurs, lifting the halter strap over Lucretia’s head. She slides the dress down over Lucretia’s body, taking her time. She lingers over Lucretia’s breasts, squeezing them lightly and palming the nipples. Lucretia moans. Lup continues downward along Lucretia’s sides and pushes the dress over her hips and to the floor. She kneels, still holding the dress, and looks up at Lucretia. “Turn around for me, babe,” she says, voice soft and almost pleading.

Lucretia slowly turns to face Lup, looking down at her curiously. Lup settles the dress on the floor, reaches her hands up to take hold of Lucretia’s hips, and gently begins to kiss Lucretia through her panties.

Lucretia gasps and grabs Lup’s hands. Lup pulls away for just a moment. “Put ‘em in my hair,” she moans, and Lucretia does. Lup continues, gentle little kisses right over Lucretia’s clit, with just enough pressure to be felt but far too little to satisfy. Her hands rub Lucretia’s hips and reach around to squeeze her ass. Lucretia twines her fingers through Lup’s hair, not pulling but tightly holding onto handfuls of it as Lup teases. Lucretia moans and wriggles against Lup, but Lup holds her still, barely more than lightly brushing her lips against Lucretia.

Lup tilts her head back to look up at Lucretia. “Ready for these to come off, babe?”, she asks, running her hands over Lucretia’s lacy panties.

Lucretia moans again, “I’m ready, please, Lup, I need more,” she pleads, trying to squirm again.

Lup reaches up and hooks her fingers into the waistband of Lucretia’s panties and slowly pulls them down. She takes Lucretia’s hand and stands up. She wraps her arms around Lucretia and kisses her, and Lucretia kisses back hard, ready and wanting. “Let’s move this to the bed,” Lup suggests when the two come up for air.

Lucretia grins. “I want to take this off too,” she says, tugging on Lup’s dress.

“Eager,” Lup teases, pulling Lucretia toward the bed. “I’m still busy making sure you come so hard you see stars, now hop,” she says, chasing Lucretia up onto the bed with a playful swat to the ass. Lucretia squeals and clambers up onto the bed, settling back onto the pillow.

Lup climbs onto the foot of the bed and sits back on her heels. “Spread your legs wide for me, babe,” she requests, guiding Lucretia’s knees apart. She slides her hands up the insides of Lucretia’s thighs and follows them with her mouth, trailing little kisses and licks up toward Lucretia’s center. She pulls back and does it again, but halfway up without warning Lup fairly dives for her prize, circling Lucretia’s clit with her tongue.

Lucretia cries out in pleasure. Finally, after all the teasing! Lup doesn’t let up, running her tongue up Lucretia’s slit and teasing it all over her clit. Lucretia feels all the pent-up desire from the afternoon all the way up to now start to come to a head, and she tangles her fingers into Lup’s hair, tugging encouragingly as she moans.

Lup pushes a finger into Lucretia’s slit and begins to gently fuck her with it, and is rewarded by a cry of “oh, Lup! Yes!” from the pillow. 

She adds a second finger and feels Lucretia tighten around her, clearly right on the edge. She raises her head, thumb circling over Lucretia’s clit and asks “ready for my cock, Luc?”

Lucretia lets go of Lup’s hair and gasps out, “yes, yes, oh Lup I’m almost there!”

Lup pulls a condom from her bodice and yanks down her panties without losing a second. Before Lucretia knows it Lup is pressing at her entrance, easing inside gently but firmly. Lup scoots up, grinding down on Lucretia’s clit as she thrusts.

Lucretia feels a wave of heat wash over her as Lup fills her, and she cries out again, “Lup, oh I’m coming, oh gods!” as her orgasm sweeps through her. Lup isn’t far behind, coming hard as Lucretia quivers with aftershocks.

Lup pulls out slowly and disposes of the condom before collapsing next to Lucretia on the bed, throwing an arm across her and snuggling up close.

Lucretia snuggles next to Lup and brings her lips close to Lup’s ear. “I didn’t just see stars,” she murmurs, “that was the whole universe.”


End file.
